Sadie and Ronaldo (with Lars!)
by Where Did My Life Go
Summary: After Beach City Horror Club Sadie goes ghost hunting with Ronaldo. Spoiler alert: They have the sex! How does Lars react?
1. Chapter 1

Sadie had just left the Big Doughnut, it was damp and the air was cold but the night sky was bright with stars. She headed quickly to the lighthouse green coat wrapped tight around her; Ronaldo would be waiting for her, and tonight was the night of the big ghost hunt. Even though Sadie knew that Steven had taken care of the problem when he put one of his bubbles around… whatever it was that was in the lighthouse, Ronaldo, as per usual, had his own ideas about what was "really" going on.

"Someone ought to keep an eye on him." She had told Lars earlier, but really she could have said anything, she only saying it to let Lars know she had plans with someone else, someone who had been nice to her. Lars had bristled in response but said nothing to imply that he cared, he never did.

Ronaldo opened the door to the lighthouse right as she walked up to it. He must have been watching me, she thought wistfully. Most girls would have been creeped out by the idea of Ronaldo watching them in the darkness but Sadie was flattered, he was so eager and so genuine. Ronaldo didn't hide his excitement, he wasn't ashamed of the things he liked, he was exactly himself and made no apologies for it. To Sadie it was a breath of fresh air. Ronaldo towered over Sadie the tips of his hair almost brushing the top of the door frame, he was a giant next to her.

"Hey Sadie, you uh you actually came, this is great! It's a rare treat to have help with one of my investigations, especially from someone- Oh you're shivering, come in! We can talk inside, where it's more secure."

Sadie smiled, face flushed from the cold and brushed past him. The two of them almost didn't fit, she could feel Ronaldo's heat without even touching him.

"Yeah, I've been looking forward to this all week; we had so much fun last time even if it did get a bit scary." She said as they started up the stairs.

The lighthouse staircase seemed to go on forever and Sadie had stopped breathing entirely to avoid the embarrassment of having someone hear her panting and know just how out of shape she was. A few more steps and Ronaldo was breathing heavy too but he made no attempt to mask this, somehow that made her feel better, she inhaled and the oxygen returned to her brain.

The stairs finally stopped and they stood at the top of the lighthouse waiting for their heart rates to settle. The window that circles the room was like a black mirror in this lighting, covered in some places by alien posters and webs of conspiracy theories that had no doubt been mapped out by the man standing next to her. Sure enough he was running over to a particular collage by his desk full of pictures of ghosts and symbols and things.

"See I have this idea about what else might be lurking in my lighthouse, I've pretty much ruled out any involvement by the sneeple at this point in time but that still leaves a lot of other explanations open there could potentially be another poltergeist here."

Sadie pointed to a scrap on the conspiracy web.

"Ronaldo is that… The picture of Lars from when you were kids? Did you keep it all this time?"

Ronaldo expression dropped as he plucked the scrap from the wall and looked at it sorrowfully.

"I actually thought he was my friend."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, it's just that I've been there you know? He's burned me too."

"It's just, I finally had someone who listened and wanted to be around me, I thought for just a little while that maybe someone didn't think I was crazy."

"Ronaldo, I don't think you're crazy. I'm glad to be here."

Sadie had to reach up to put a hand on his shoulder.

"You really don't mind being around beach city's biggest freak?" He mumbled as he slumped over to the recliner and plopped into it, defeated.

Sadie strode over to him confidently.

"Yes, I do. Am I gonna have to prove it to you?"

Ronaldo looked up, confused as Sadie stood right in front of him, so close their knees were pressed up against each other.

"I asked you a question." Sadie managed to get out in her most seductive tone, her voice only wavering slightly.

"wha- Sadie what are you doing?" Ronaldo blushed a deep red that he hoped wouldn't be as visible in the dim lighting from his desk lamp.

"I don't really know what I'm doing." Sadie said in her usual sweet voice.

Smiling, she then proceeded to crawl into his lap. The chair was not as big as it looked when it held two people, especially two people of their sizes. Sadie had a particularly tough time getting her thighs around him in this position, the chair didn't help, Sadie's legs were short , Ronaldo had pretty wide hips for a guy and it all added up to a less than graceful maneuver. She had managed to steady herself in this position despite the fact that Ronaldo had not stopped squirming farther back into the chair.

"Hey, careful okay? I haven't got the best balance and this is a little higher up than I'm used to."

"I'm sorry Sadie!" Ronaldo blurted, moving his hands to her upper arms to try and hold her in place. "It's just that I have a-And I didn't want you to think I-But if you keep sitting like that I don't-"

Sadie tipped her head to indicate confusion while he mumbled his disjointed explanations and apologies until it clicked.

"Oh that's it, you have an erection!" She exclaimed.

Ronaldo diverted his gaze, looking ashamed but Sadie just giggled. She moved his hands down to her hips and, her insecurities getting the best of her, took off his glasses before she reached up to pull off her tee-shirt, just in case the dark wasn't enough to hide her. In a swift doughnut-scented motion she was sitting there, in Ronaldo's lap, shirt off, bra on. He gawked at her in amazement. Sadie, noticing that he could still see her pretty clearly sank a little deeper on to him pressing her chest against his, throwing her arms around his neck. Ronaldo inhaled deeply the sweet scent of her soft blond hair and wrapped his large arms around her, finally letting his boner press against her.

"Oh!" She had noticed it. Ronaldo briefly looked like he was going to start panicking again but she calmed him. "No, it's good, I like it." She assured him, and guided his hands once more up to her bra clasp. "Go ahead, I want you too. I really want you, okay? You don't need to be nervous around me. I like you." She looked up at him, hidden behind her kind eyes was something he hadn't seen in a long time, it was lust.

Ronaldo took the hint and popped the clasp open, the bra dropped and her large pale breasts were exposed to him. They were milky white and perfect with thick pink nipples perking up in the cool lighthouse air. He moved his hands towards them and was stopped.

"Here, I want to take your shirt off too." Sadie undid his tie then reached down to lift the shirt.

"Sadie wait, are you sure? I'm not skinny like Lar-"Before he could finish she had pulled it off of him. He was so pale he almost glowed, his chest was broad, and he had tits of his own. Not what the average person would call attractive but to Sadie he looked perfect. She gave him a reassuring kiss and nudged him on.

He took her breasts in his hands, that perfect look of amazement spread across his face. He tried to lean over to catch one in his mouth but once again their size differences made things difficult. Frustrated he moved his hands to her thighs.

"Hold on Sadie." Was the only warning she got before he picked her up and laid her down on the couch. She wiggled out of her work pants right away but Ronaldo was still a bit hesitant.

"Hey would you grab my jacket?" She asked. Naked and squirming she reached in to her jacket pocket to pull out a small box that she handed to him; Condoms.

That was more than enough incentive to disrobe, in seconds his pants were on the floor and he was on her. Finally comfortable Ronaldo started to take some liberties finally getting to play with her lovely nipples; one between his fingers the other between his teeth. Her gasps and moans got louder as she started to grind against him. He gathered both her wrists in one hand and pinned them above her head.

"Sadie, you're beautiful." He grinned and kissed her hard, really putting his weight on her now.

He reached down between them to push her panties to the side, he had meant to do it just in preparation for the sex but just couldn't resist slipping a few fingers in, she was just so warm and wet. He swore he could _feel _her caring about him, not just wanting him (which, in itself, was miraculous enough), but truly caring for him.

His fingers slipped right in, he wiggled them around a bit, watching her squirm and moan in pleasure. He continued until her knew she was ready, then he started to fumble the condom on to his cock. He tried his best to settle down and get this done right but Sadie was watching him intently and his fingers just kept, still slick with her juices. After he had tried to roll it on backwards and just couldn't seem to get it on, she took it from him, tossed it on the floor then got a new one. He was more nervous than frustrated; at least he was at no risk of losing his erection, not with her right next to him.

Sadie unwrapped the condom and put it on for him. He was quite impressed by her speed, she had pulled him right back on top of her in no time. Now he was really grinding on her, his cock fully coated in her wetness it surprised both of them when he slipped in but as soon as it did he was thrusting with reckless abandon.

Sadie went wild, screaming and moaning his name, hands on his back, in his hair, pulling him closer to her. He grabbed her thick thighs and used the leverage to go in deeper; when that wasn't enough he lifted her legs on to his shoulders. That was what really did it.

Sadie let go of him all together shaking and moaning. He was briefly terrified before he realized, she was having an orgasm. He couldn't help himself.

"They said it was a myth! They said I would never find it! They called me crazy! But I found it! I found the G-spot!" He screamed out, not missing a beat.

Sadie's orgasm faded into seizing with laughter with a big smile on her face.

"Ronaldo you are a riot! But did you get to finish?"

"I…umm just did actually, while you were laughing. Sorry, I was just holding back for so long." He started to giggle along with her and she pulled him close to her on the small couch. He covered half of her like a blanket with his head on her chest, keeping her warm, making her feel wanted.

They slept like that, a mess of pale sweaty flesh and neither of them could have been happier, that is, until Lars came looking for Sadie when she was late for her shift…


	2. Chapter 2

Lar's came in to work at the Big Doughnut around 5:30am, which is late by bakery standards but down right early by Lars'. He unlocked the back door and strolled in.

"Hey Sadie, I don't smell coffee. Are you slacking off?" He called.

"Hey Sadie?"

He walked toward the front of the store only to find that he was alone. He waited around for a while idling.

"Well, I'm not going to do all this work by myself. Guess I'm going to have to go find her." He mumbled to himself in an attempt to justify not doing anything at all.

But Lars didn't have to look very far, Sadie was just jogging up to the front door. She ran in like a whirlwind, click on the coffee machine and then rushing to the back to prep the doughnuts.

"Lars! What is the matter with you! The store was supposed to open an hour ago and nothing is ready, what have you been doing here?"

"What have I been doing? At least I was here! What have you been doing?"

"What good is you being here if you're not going to do any of the work?"

"Don't turn this back on me, I'm not the one wearing yesterday's clothes. Have you been out all night? What has the weirdo Ronaldo done to you?"

Sadie was unprepared for that comment and visibly taken aback. Lars saw this and it clicked. He hadn't meant it like that, but there it was. He had done *something* to her alright.

"Oh my god Sadie! You and Ronaldo? What could that loser possibly do for you?"

"More than you ever could…and for longer. He even managed to get his pants off first." She spit her words at him.

Sadie had lost her virginity to Lars a while back. She had come over to bring him the game he wanted and one thing led to another. She didn't know if he had done it out of pity or out of gratitude but he had known for a long time before then that it was what she wanted. Oh how she had wanted him.

It didn't last very long. He came twice, she didn't come at all that night but she had brought herself to climax thinking about it many times since. The first time he came with his pants still on just from rubbing against her the second time when he got it in he didn't last more than four thrusts. Sadie very sincerely didn't care. She was just so pleased it had happened at all.

He played it off like it was no big deal in that very Lars way that made it obvious that it was in fact a big deal to him. After that he acted like it never happened. She still didn't know if she was his first. They didn't talk about it. This was the first time she had brought it up since and her words hit him hard.

"Well I…I don't… Ugh Whatever I'm going home!" He stammered pink cheeked before running out of the shop leaving Sade to man the big doughnut.

For the next two weeks Lars was living in his own personal hell. Ronaldo walked Sadie to work every day and every day after work the two of them left together. Beach city's happiest couple. Ronaldo worshipped her and he had never seen Sadie happier, and she was usually pretty happy. As Sadie bonded more with Ronaldo Lars could feel her pulling away from him. He did his best to pretend it didn't bother him but he couldn't remember having felt so alone in his life.

Sadie was the only real friend he had. The only real friend he'd had since his falling out with Ronaldo. He loved her but he hated himself for loving her. She wasn't conventionally attractive, she wasn't cool. She was always just so pure and so genuine, she had accepted him just like he was. He knew that was quite the challenge, he knew he was horrible, more than that he was horrible to her. He hated himself so much. If only he could have gotten over himself and asked her out as soon as she had come over that night rather than fucking her and then denying it had ever happened.

But he had a history of that. All that time he had spent alone with Ronaldo, just the two of them, in their "explorer's club". No, he couldn't even start thinking about that. As he was trying so hard to forget he walked into the doughnut shop, seeing that Sadie wasn't at the counter he headed for the back room.

His jaw dropped when he saw them. Right there at work…on the napkins! Ronaldo's back was to him, shirt still on with his pants pulled down. Sadie was on her knees in front of him with her shirt and bra pulled up, he remembered her playing with her generously proportioned tits but he had never gotten to see them. He could only see one of them at the moment, the other was cupped by one of Ronaldo's large hands. She slurped and sucked eagerly on his cock making the best noises he had ever heard. Lars stood there for a moment too long, he was already hard. Sadie saw him just as Ronaldo was finishing with a chorus of "Thank you thank you thank you" she pulled her mouth off of him in shock and hot load shot all over mouth, dripping down to her shirt and exposed tits. At first Ronaldo was worried that she couldn't breathe or that he'd hurt her until she shouted.

"Lars!"

Ronaldo whipped around dick still out, still hard.

"Oh Boy." Ronaldo said and he tried to shove his wilting dick back into his pants.

Lars turned around and walked out. Ronaldo left out the back, Sadie cleaned up and came out to find Lars doing his job. They both worked in silence for the rest of the day.

Lars went home alone at the end of the day and pulled his pants off as soon as he got into his room. He had had a semi for the past 3 hours. He jumped on to his bed and pulled the comforter close to him, bundled it up, threw his leg over it and rubbed up against it with his cock in his hand.

"Oh Sadie…" He mumbled to himself, imagining her sucking on his cock, He rubbed himself softly and dreamed of what it would feel like to have his cock between her big beautiful breasts. He let his fantasy paly out and as it did he couldn't shake the image of Ronaldo's cock in Sadie's mouth, but he was getting so close. He just wanted to come now, he didn't have time to scold himself for thinking like that. As his desire grew he monitored his cool self-image less and less reaching back to slip two fingers into his own asshole. Ronaldo's cock was bigger than he remembered and with that thought he came shouting his former friends name.

Lars felt waves of regret wash over him as soon as he had stopped shooting out his seed. He was covered in cum and utterly ashamed. He loved them both but he hated himself so much. He fell asleep quickly after.


	3. Chapter 3

Sadie and Lars, being doughnut selling professionals, both showed up at work the next morning. Sadie was bright red from the moment she saw him. He had seen her. She didn't know if she would ever stop being mortified. They stood next to each other staring straight out the door, occasionally glancing over to see if the other one was doing the same.

"So Sadie about yesterday-"

"I'm So Sorry Lars. It was unprofessional and I'm sorry." Sadie looked so flustered, she looked like she was tearing up.

"Wow are you okay?"

"I just hate you but I miss you so much!" Sadie yelled.

"Sadie where did that come from?"

"I've been throwing myself into my relationship so hard, I just want to be happy. Ronaldo treats me so well and it's such a nice change. I've been pining over you for years and you just do not care about me at all but that's no excuse for bringing him here to do…stuff."

"What are you talking about?"

"I wanted you to see us. I can't get you out of my head. Maybe I could if Ronaldo didn't talk about you so much, he was so excited to do it in the Big Doughnut and it was pretty obvious why."

"Wait, Ronaldo, what, why? Sadie I do care about you, what are you talking about?"

"No you don't! You've always been ashamed of me! I've never been pretty enough for you. I'm just too fat." Sadie was crying now. Lars was confused.

"Sadie you're beautiful! I love you! I love you more than anyone." He took her hands are stared right at her.

"You do this every time Lars!"

"But I mean it this time Sadie. I know you must be really sick of my shit. I'm sorry and I would never ask you to leave Ronaldo but I want you back in my life, hell I want Ronnie back in my life too. I don't want to be alone anymore." Lars had started crying now too.

"You never had to be alone, I've always been here for you."

The crying went on for a while after. It was uncomfortable for everyone who came in for doughnuts but their friends and neighbors were all far too used to much weirder things to say anything about a little hysterical sobbing.

When Ronaldo came to see Sadie at work he was surprised to find Sadie and Lars talking again. Surprised and a bit concerned for his relationship. He knew better than anyone the way Lars could get under your skin. Lars ran right up to him and stopped just a foot short of bumping into him. Ronaldo gave him a confused look.

"Hey Ronnie, can we talk?' Lars asked.

Ronaldo looked around, sure that something else was going on. He had to have an ulterior motive.

"Go on. I'm listening."

"I'm sorry man, for everything. You were the best friend I ever had and I treated you like shit. Now you're dating the only woman who ever really loved me and who I only ever treated like shit. I've been a shitty person. I don't want to lose you both. Please let me make it up to you guy's. I'll do anything."

Ronaldo looked over to Sadie. She smiled and came over to whisper into his ear. Ronaldo smiled back and nodded.

"Aright Lars, we'll give you a chance. You are going to take us out to dinner tonight."

"Yes, perfect, I'll take care of everything." Lars said and tried not to entertain the idea that perhaps he meant it as a date.

The date went well, if not a little awkward. Lars was clearly working his hardest to not shift back into comfortable detached façade. Ronaldo and Lars both showered Sadie with affection and attention the whole evening. They ran into Jenny, Sour Cream and Buck on the board walk when they were on their way to Lars's house.

Lars started sweating instantly flustered but Sadie and Ronaldo quickly started a conversation with Jenny and Sour Cream. Sadie got along with everyone but shockingly enough they really hit it off with Ronaldo. They bonded instantly, being the children of small business owners. Lars drifted back toward the board walk rail and looked out over the ocean and Buck appeared next to him.

"Date night, am I right bro? Me too." Buck said.

"Oh, you and Jenny dating?" Lars asked.

"Yeah, me and Jenny but not without our boy Sour Cream. I didn't know you rolled like this too though. Very cool Lars."

Lars beamed, maybe they could be all together. They all said goodbye and continued their walk.


	4. Chapter 4

They made it back to his place and stopped by the kitchen before heading up to lar's room. They spent that night all together watching movies. They spent the next night the same way. The three of them were happy.

On one of their nights together Sadie sat on the edge of Lar's bed with her legs crossed as her boys returned to the room, snacks in hand arguing about something or another as always.

"That is Not what I was saying at All Lars you just don't understand the full complexities of their social hierarchy. There are greater powers at play here that no mere mortal could even begin to comprehend."

"Do you even hear yourself when you speak Ronnie?"

"Oh just kiss already you two!" Sadie shouted at them.

"But Sadie he's not even-" Lars was interrupted by Ronaldo's lips. Ronaldo started to moan into the kiss almost instantly.

"You can't even keep quite when you kiss, can you?" Lars teased.

Their kiss continued, rather passionately. Both men were too distracted to notice Sadie slipping out of her pants. When they finally broke from each other her hand was already between her soft thighs, fingers working their way in. As always it was the nicest thing either of them had ever seen. They both rushed to the bed, falling on either side of her, already helping her out of her shirt.

"It's so nice that you guys pay attention to me but it's just such a turn on to see you two kissing instead of fighting for a change. Do you think you guys would ever want to, focus on each other a bit more instead of me. I really love having you both but I was just hoping maybe I could…watch you."

Ronaldo and Lars exchanged glances.

"…Watch us?"

"You know, watch you, together. Having-" Sadie blushed.

"Hey! I'm Not gay!" Lars shouted.

Sadie and Ronaldo instantly broke into laughter.

"Hey! I'm not! I don't want to go anywhere near his dick unless we're both inside you."

They kept laughing.

"It is Not funny!" Lars tried.

"You just kissed him Lars, you've kissed us both just about everywhere. It's okay, no one is judging you. I'm sorry if my suggestion upset you though." Sadie said.

She looked almost sad now, this made both men uneasy.

"It's okay Sadie, I'm not afraid to make a move on someone I love. Some of us are comfortable with ourselves." Ronaldo explained while undoing Lars' pants. This was no easy task. Ronaldo tried to give them a tug to get them off but it was like they were glued on. Lars being hard certainly did not help the situation.

"Just a second while I… uuuuugh! Stupid skinny jeans! There! Finally!" Lars grunted as he just barely managed to escape the confines of his acid washed pants.

"Yes we all believe that you don't want this." Sadie smiled and kissed him. He blushed.

"Well I never said I didn't want it, I just said I wasn't gay." Lars could hardly get the sentence out, he was too distracted by Ronaldo pulling down his Pac-man underpants.

"You don't want to help him at all Sadie?" Lars asked.

"Oh I'll help soon, I'm just enjoying this right now. You want to make it up to us, right?"

Ronaldo laid back next to Sadie and pulled Lars on top of him to straddle his hips, he placed his large hands on Lars's thin thighs.

"This isn't fair, I'm the only one who's totally naked." Lars squirmed on top of Ronaldo's jeans. Sadie slipped her panties off and then they looked at Ronaldo.

"I haven't been naked in front of you since 70 pounds ago, and you just got hotter. That's what's not fair."

This earned Ronnie two kisses of encouragement, one from each of them. Lars uncomfortably flopped off of Ronaldo and into Sadie's arms to allow Ronaldo to undress. He stood up and shimmed out of his cargo pants and unbuttoned his shirt. He tried to get back into bed in his boxers and undershirt only to be pushed back out, Sadie and Lars both insisting he strip completely.

Ronaldo tried to flip off the lights before finishing and was once again met with protest, this time just from Lars. Eventually Sadie came up with the night light compromise, since she too was a few pounds lighter the last time she had been intimate with Lars.

Sadie laid back in the middle of the bed with Lars and Ronaldo leaning over her to kiss each other. She giggles and pulled them both into her boobs where they kept right on kissing. Their kisses moved from each other down to her chest. They kissed around her collar bones and neck every slowly, and Sadie was becoming restless.

"Please guys, stop teasing."

"Teasing, I don't know you mean" Lars said, laying his head on her breast trying to look innocent.

"Maybe we would understand what she meant if she just told us what she wanted." Ronaldo suggested.

"Awe come on, it's embarrassing."

"But Sadie, it's hotter if you say it out loud." Lars mewed.

Sadie blushed in the darkness and squirmed a bit as her boys continued to tease.

"Would you please suck on my nipples?" Sadie begged.

They both eagerly obliged, sucking and nibbling her thick pink nipples. Sadie moaned loudly.

"That feels amazing when you both do that. Don't stop." Sadie was dripping wet and rubbing her clit furiously for a few more seconds before she came loudly.

She flushed deep red as they gazed at her looking a little too pleased with themselves.

"So um, Ronnie, should we entertain ourselves while she recharges?" Lars nervously inquired.

"I think I can manage that. Come here." Ronnie beckoned Lars to his side of the bed. Lars very slowly and carefully climbed over the very blissful Sadie who nudged her hips up just enough to get to feel the thick cock between his thin legs. Lars Climbed onto Ronnie's lap and flipped his Mohawk, trying to avoid eye contact, sitting just far enough back that their dicks wouldn't touch. Sadie stared intently at her OTP.

"Lars, I can take the lead if you want me to but we don't have to do this if you're really not comfortable." Ronaldo explained.

Lars scooted up further pushing their erections together between his flat stomach and Ronaldo's, round and covered in blond fuzz.

"I'm just nervous, I've been so obsessed with being this person, having an image. You take the lead tonight."

Ronaldo scooped up Lars (who was both irritated and impressed that Ronnie could lift him so easily) and laid him on the bed. Sadie held his hand and moved in to kiss him while Ronaldo moved down.

"Oh My God!" Lars shouted as Ronaldo took his cock into his mouth. Ronaldo held him down by the hips and kept at him occasionally stopping to jerk him off. Pearls of pre cum dripped from the tip, only helping to lubricate until Ronaldo would lick them off before starting to suck again.

Sadie swooped down to help, her cheek pressed against Ronaldo's, both of them licking at his erection and his (shaved) balls. Lars made all the noise in the world, half formed words and gasps. When the both put their lips on his cock he really went crazy.

"I'm going to cum. Right now!" Lars cried.

Ronaldo and Sadie stopped dead in their tracks and looked at him.

"Why did you stop?! Please don't stop!" Lars begged.

"Well actually I was hoping we could try something really quick, before you finish." Sadie said.

They looked at her intently.

"I want Lars to finish in my mouth while you cum in my pussy." Sadie blurted.

"Anything you want Sadie, just please finish me off." Lars was desperate, and hearing sweet Sadie say that only got him closer.

Sadie positioned herself over Lars and Ronaldo got behind her. Lars came into her mouth just as soon as he put it in, she jerked and sucked him while he came and kept licking until he was too sensitive to take it anymore.

Ronaldo was left with a very enthusiastic boner that hadn't even made it inside of Sadie yet that night. He was still very horny but also understood that real life didn't always work out like in the pornos.

"Hey Sadie are you up to one more round?" He asked.

"Oh Ronaldo of course!" Sadie positioned herself in his lap facing away from him, his cock buried deep inside of her. He bounced her in his lap making her large breasts jiggle.

"Lars. Would you hold these for me? They're kind of heavy."

Lars held her breasts while Rolando filled her with his thick cum. She leaned back onto him and Lars leaned into her and they all just snuggled like that for a bit until it was time for Ronaldo to pull out. Sadie was dripping with him cum, she stood up off the bed and some rolled down her soft thigh. Lars watched in amazement hoping that he could be the one to finish inside of her while also wishing to have his friend finish inside of him. Another night maybe. It was time to clean up.

Lars laid comfortably cuddled between the two people he loved most in the world. He leaned in close to inhale the sweet vanilla scent of Sadie's hair and held her tight. Behind him Ronaldo was snoring with an arm draped over him, hand resting on Sadie's hip. Sadie giggled.

"He sure is loud isn't he?" Lars remarked.

"Yeah, I've gotten pretty used to it, you will too."

"Oh will I?"

"Sure, a few more sleep-overs and you won't even hear it anymore."

"You mean you really want to do this again?"

Sadie turned over to face him, her smile so bright. She cupped his cheek in her delicate hand and pressed her lips firmly against his.

"We'll be doing this all the time now that you're our boyfriend."

Lars blushed and tried not to look as happy as he was. It didn't work.

"Are you sure Ronnie is going to be okay with that?" Lars questioned.

In response Ronaldo's snoring was interrupted with his own nocturnal ramblings, something about keeping weird sneeple and Lars. Then rather loudly he claimed that it was all a conspiracy!

Sadie and Lars both broke out into laughter waking Ronaldo. He shot up right looking confused. The laughter continued until Ronaldo settled back down, holding his lovers tighter.


	5. Bonus Notes

Finally after several bouts of banging my head against the keyboard I am done. It's not perfect but hell now I can work on something else.

If anyone catches any typos I missed please tell me. Any reviews on what could be changed would be helpful. Any suggestions on what to write next would also be appreciated. Hey if you just wanted to tell me that a certain part was particularly hot, that's cool too.

Thanks to everyone who read and commented, I wasn't expecting such a positive reception, if it wasn't for you this wouldn't have been finished. I'm going to go pass out.


End file.
